Androm
'''Androm '''was a sentient golem made of cold liquid metal that was involved in the events of Shadowborn. Description Androm appears to be made of liquid metal, which is cold to the touch and can be formed and reformed at his will. He wears a mask to give himself a semblance of a face, and is covered in plates of solid metal that cannot change shape, but can be moved around his body to reinforce a particular area. He speaks with a voice that sounds like grinding metal. During Shadowborn he presented as humanoid most of the time, at least from the "waist" up. His legs were normally just a column of liquid metal. Personality Androm had free will, but was designed to follow orders, and so when acting independently he is less sure of himself than when he is acting under the orders of others. There is very little that he fears, which is part of his design. Abilities The most interesting abilities of Androm are those relating to the nature of his body. He is able to reshape his form at will, normally presenting as humanoid but able to turn into a puddle or any other shape of liquid metal. The sole restriction on his capabilities are the metal plates that layer his body; he cannot reshape this solid metal, but he can move it around as he pleases. Androm's unique physical nature also lends itself well to his other notable ability, which is his swordsmanship with his unusual ''urumi ''sword. Despite the extreme difficulty in using such a weapon, he is extremely capable with it. Possessions * Plates of liquid metal, layered into his body * An ''urumi, ''a long double-edged sword that is almost as flexible as a whip * Cid Maxwell's damaged "Worldwalker" mechanical suit, which was absorbed into his body Relationships * Androm's first order was to protect Cid Maxwell, which he attempted to do with devotion until Cid's death in the Chainbreaker encampment. History Androm was created by a rogue Leviathan dwelling in the Primordial Factory. He was formed whole from the raw stuff of creation in that plane for reasons he was not made aware of, and told by his creator to go to Equis and protect Cid Maxwell. He met with Cid and his party as they were escaping the Firstlight Legion's declaration of martial law in Karth, and traveled with them from then on. He was present for most of the major events in Shadowborn, and worked alone with Benedicton Carolus to defeat the chaos mage Chenaline, but was absent when they attacked the Chainbreaker orcs and so was not present when Cid Maxwell was killed by a skeletal dragon animated by shadow magic. Cid's last order to the autonomous function in his mechanical Worldwalker suit was to protect Androm, although Androm, now freed from his initial order, simply absorbed the suit into his body instead, gaining some of its capabilities. Androm joined the party for many of the events surrounding the Grey Fulcrum but was absent when the party killed the three Immortals who were fighting over Leviathan Bay. It is not clear what he was doing at this time, or what he has done since. Rumors and Legends * Androm is said to have gone to Noctis following the events of Shadowborn. Appendix Appearances * Shadowborn Category:Constructs Category:Shadowborn Characters Category:Player Characters